Señor y Señora Holmes
by Susan Lestrange
Summary: Sr. y Sra. Holmes.


Despierto, es tarde, demasiado. Me llevo una mano a la frente, amasándola. Cierro los ojos e intento recordar y ordenar mis prioridades, mis tareas, mis obligaciones. Me siento en la cama, los pies a penas rozan el suelo, la cama es alta, o yo estoy muy en medio de ésta. Rozan mis dedos con el suelo y siento un escalofrío. Pienso rápidamente en ponerme unos calcetines. Abro los ojos y busco con la mirada el lugar en el que guardo a los susodichos. Me levanto dando saltos, como si el suelo quemase. Brinco hasta la alfombra, en un movimiento felino. _Mis pies están a salvo _pienso. Abro rápidamente el cajón y saco los más suaves. Vuelvo esta vez a un paso normal hacia la cama y me los coloco tranquila, mientras continúo pensando qué debería hacer primero.

Miro hacia abajo, aún tengo puesto el camisón de seda carmesí que me regaló Holmes como presente para alentarme en el trabajo. O al menos eso decía él. Pero juraba que le había sorprendido un par de veces con la mirada perdida Dios sabía si en las partículas de tela de la delicada prenda. Me coloqué frente al espejo. _Maldita sea. _El suelo aún estaba frío. Volteé mi cuello hacia mi derecha, ahí estaba el cajón, a unos saltitos de mi posición. Decidida volví a hacer lo mismo. Cogí los calcetines y me volví a colocar frente a mi refración, pero curiosamente, no sólo yo me veía reflejada.

—¡Holmes! —me doy la vuelta, ocultando mi torso, como si estuviese desnudo.

—¿Practicando para el campeonato de comba, Srta. Bathory? —espeta Holmes con una sonrisa.

—¡¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?!

—Oh, por favor... —dice mirando el camisón—, no oculte tal hermosura.

Me sonrojo.

—¿Le importaría...? —ignoro lo que dice.

—Por supuesto —dice dándose la vuelta, pero sin retirarse.

Le miro, frunzo el ceño y me quedo paralizada por un momento, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. _Vestirte, Susan, vestirte... _¿Con él delante? Ni hablar...

—Llega algo tarde. Y es algo complicado obviando el hecho de que vive a un dormitorio de su puesto de trabajo, Srta. Bathory.

Ante el comentario, dejo atrás todos mis pensamientos y mis duelos internos, y me dispongo a vestirme. Sé que lo hace para molestarme y para intimidarme, pero no muestro lo que él desea ver en mi rostro. Le doy la espalda y me retiro el camisón mientras mi vello se eriza. El contraste con la tenue luz solar adquiere una curiosidad lasciva en el pernicioso detective. Se gira para contemplar mi dorso desnudo. Alza una ceja y frunce los labios. No se molesta en ser cauteloso, pero sin embargo está alerta por si me giro. Me coloco la camisa blanca, abrochando los botones, pero él ya se ha perdido en la curvatura de mis caderas y baja hacia mis muslos que parecen compaginar con la suave seda del camisón que me regaló.

—¿Le agradan las vistas, Sr. Holmes?

Se alarma y abre los ojos más de lo normal. Me da la espalda y retira la mirada, con una tranquilidad fingida.

—Las mejores vistas de Baker Street, Srta. Bathory.

Sonrío complacida, pero el juego no ha terminado para mí.

—El cazador tienta al tigre sin saber domarlo, Sr. Holmes... —susurro mientras me deslizo por su izquierda, golpeando su hombro con suavidad, aún desnuda de cintura hacia abajo. Con unos andares casi danzantes, con equilibrio y sutileza.

—¿Una metáfora, Srta. Bathory? —dice intentando desviar el tema.

—Una metáfora —repito mientras abro el armario atrapando la falda negra. Abro el cajón largo y saco las medias del mismo color. Vuelvo a la cama, y me siento para colocarme por fin la indumentaria de trabajo. Estiro las medias hasta llegar al tope en mis rodillas. Lo que anteriormente era negro, ahora se había compaginado, quedando así un color traslúcido mezclado con la tela y mi piel. Me coloco la falda y me pongo en pie.

—Se ha quedado de repente mudo, Sr. Holmes —bromeo mientras me acerco a los zapatos, justo al lado de la cama.

—Estoy estudiando sus movimientos.

—Oh, ya... —digo dándole un toque de importancia simulada—. De espaldas.

—No me hace falta mirarla para saber lo que está haciendo.

Introduzco los pies en los zapatos. Entran sin esfuerzos.

—Me asombra cada día más, Sr. Holmes... —digo acercándome, mientras él se gira hacia mí—. ¿Ha venido para algo en especial o simplemente deseaba admirar mi naturaleza femenina?

Holmes alza el dedo índice, al borde de una explicación, pero al mirarme a los ojos, cierra de nuevo la boca y dobla el dedo, bajando la mano.

Le dedico una sonrisa divertida, alzando las cejas.

—¿Y bien?

—Requiero de su..., naturaleza femenina.

Arqueo la ceja, esta vez preocupada.

—¿Tengo que asustarme, Holmes?

—No me gusta destripar el final de las historias, Srta. Bathory... Deberá juzgarlo usted misma. Claro que también puedo acogerme a la ayuda de Wats... —le interumpo con un rostro encrispado.

—No —sonrío finalmente, aunque con falsedad—. Yo lo haré.

—Sabia que podía contar con usted —sonríe de una forma odiosa pero a la vez irresistible.

Ruedo los ojos molesta conmigo misma por no poder resistirme ni a él, ni a los retos. Le acompaño hasta su alcoba y la observo con detenimiento. _Aquí tengo trabajo para rato... _Pienso.

—Observe —se desliza hasta un pequeño escritorio de trabajo. Posa su mano en una tela blanca que oculta algo. Segundos después, lo destapa y lanza la tela al suelo. _Claro... No podía dejarla en el suelo, tiene que tirarla para que yo luego la recoja. _

—Un barco —digo de nuevo con ese interés fingido.

—No es un barco simplemente, señorita... Es un barco —lo señala—, en el interior de … —le interrumpo de nuevo.

—De una botella.

Se queda quieto pero con un gesto molesto.

—¿Puede dejarme acabar?

—Adelante, adelante —digo con ímpetu.

—Bien, sigamos —hizo una breve pausa, como si hubiese perdido el hilo. En realidad yo le hice perderlo, pero en fin, prosigamos—. ¿No se pregunta, Srta. Bathory... cómo han podido llegar a meter el barco en la botella?

Miro el objeto un momento.

—Sí —miento.

—Yo también, y por eso he indagado en el asunto, hasta dar con la solución —camina de un lado a otro, poniéndome nerviosa. Pero mantengo la sonrisa, algo incómoda.

—Bien, veámoslo.

—Oh... Sí, claro —reacciona y coge un martillo. Me temo lo peor.

—¡NO, ESPERE!

Tarde. Los cristales se han desparramado por la moqueta, y tendré que recogerlos yo.

—No se preocupe por eso. Escuche —me ordena—. Está claro que el barco de la manera en el que usted lo ve, no entraría ni por asomo en la botella, pero... ¿qué me dice de la base del navío? —se queda de nuevo quieto y mira hacia todos lados hasta detener su mirada a mi derecha—. ¿Le importaría...? —señala otra botella del mismo tamaño y forma.

—Oh —me levanto y le entrego la botella, pero no vuelvo a mi puesto. Me quedo de pie a su lado, observándole a él más que a su explicación.

—Como le iba diciendo, el navío no puede entrar construido del todo en la botella. Pero sí puede hacerlo, si la base es lo primero que se introduce... —agarra una maqueta que parece no estar aún montada del todo, pero sí pintada.

—Vaya... Siempre pensé que partían la botella por la mitad y después la pegaban cuando ya estaba el barco dentro.

Holmes me mira, molesto.

—Si eso fuese así los cortes se apreciarían —dice alzando el tono de voz. Prosigue—. Primero hay que ontar los mástiles, pero tendrían que tener un eje que les permita replegarse —acto seguido, ata con un hilo los mástiles—. Se replegan los mástiles y se deja un hilo largo de cada nudo. Eso nos servirá para ponerlos a 90º una vez dentro —según iba a hablando, iba haciendo, sobre la marcha—. Ahora se introduce el barco dentro de la botella... Hay que hacerlo con suma delicadeza —aguza los ojos atento—. Bien, bien... Ahora se estiran los hilos logrando así colocar los mástiles a 90º —sin retirar la vista y las manos de la obra—. Acérqueme esas pinzas.

Me giro y diviso las pinzas encima de una pequeña mesa. Se las entrego y observo esta vez con más interés. Holmes coloca el barco en su sitio, terminando de posicionar las velas.

—Voilà...

Me asomo y contemplo su labor.

—Enhorabuena, Sr. Holmes... Ha hecho un excelente trabajo.

Sonríe con los brazos en jarra, satisfecho.

—¿Para esto necesitaba mi "naturaleza femenina"?

—Oh, no no... Eso sólo era un pretexto para que me prestase atención.

Alzo una ceja.

—¿Y qué le hizo pensar que si empleaba mi cuerpo en esa argucia le... "prestaría mi atención" ?

—No crea que no me he dado cuenta.

Encaré las cejas, desconcertada.

—¿De qué se ha dado cuenta exactamente, Holmes?

—De cómo me mira —dice él, tranquilo con un tono ególatra, mientras reocoge el trapo y lo coloca en un cajón.

—¿Y cómo le miro, si puede saberse? —agucé los ojos.

—¡Con deseo! —dijo con entusiasmo—, ¡con anhelo! —alza la barbilla achicando los ojos—. Con... lujuria —espeta con una voz ronca.

—¿De veras?... —alzo una ceja, insinuante mientras me acerco a un paso seductor hacia él. Le noto nervioso. Mira hacia ambos lados rápido, sin saber dónde posar su mirada. Oscila y percibo cómo su nuez asciende y desciende lentamente. Está nervioso—. ¿Y estoy sola en esto, Holmes? —digo haciendo pucheritos, mirándole únicamente a los labios, y al estar más cerca de él, atiendo sus ojos, deleitándome con el color en el que se revisten.

—¿Sola? —inquiere con la voz quebrada.

—¿Soy la única que mira al otro con deseo, anhelo, y... —me acerco a sus labios pero no los prueblo—, lujuria? —susurro enviándole mi cálido aliento. Le miro fijamente, una mirada que logra detener por un momento su cuerpo. Una atigrada mirada que logra hipnotizarle y dejarle paralizado. Carraspea y sonríe un breve instante. Se intenta mover, pero su paso es bloqueado por mi cuerpo y por el escritorio que tiene él tras su espalda. El mismo en el que se encuentra la botella con el barco dentro. Me acerco más, se inquieta y alza una pierna casi subiéndose sobre la mesa sin quererlo, sintiéndose acorralado.

—¡Srta. Bathory, el navío! —pronuncia alarmado, aunque intetando una vez más, desviar el tema.

Ignoro su artimaña y me acerco aún más agarrando su mano que rápidamente se desliza a la botella para que ésta no se caiga y se rompa en mil pedazos. Retiro su mano de ella, y la acaricio lentamente, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos. Subo lentamente acariciando su brazo y el vello que lo cubre. Me mira entre intranquilo y ávido.

—No me diga que he tentado al tigre —bromea ésta vez queriendo tomar el control.

—Sin saber domarlo —concluyo, mientras me acerco a sus labios y los rozo con los míos, sintiendo afán por dejarlos plasmados el uno con el otro, pero conteniendo mis ansias.

—¿Segura? —en un brusco movimiento, atrapa mis muñecas y me lleva hasta la pared que tengo justo detrás, empotrándome contra ella.

Jadeo cercana a sus labios, con una sonrisa perniciosa.

—¿Quiere jugar?

—Tiene todas las de perder...

—¿Eso cree? —arqueo una ceja y me acerco a su oído. Cierro los ojos y envío un cálido aliento acompañado de un gemido que logra hacer caer sus párpados y anhelar más de mí.

—Es usted buena... —dice frunciendo el ceño, pero no se rinde. Aprieta mis muñecas manteniendo mis brazos alzados sobre mi cabeza.

—Y usted no parece rendirse a mis incitaciones...

—Jamás.

Arqueo una ceja, sintiéndome aún más desafiada. Le miro esta vez seria.

—Acaba de provocar al tigre.

—¿Y eso es malo? —dice con descaro y picardía.

—No me gusta destripar el final de las historias, Sr. Holmes... —sentencié devolviéndole las palabras.

—Uh...

Forcejeo intentando soltarme, me impulso y él hace fuerza contra mí. El escritorio que tiene a su espalda, vibra por el estruendo de la pared al chocarnos, y el barco junto a la botella caen al suelo rompiéndose.

—Tendrá que limpiar ese estropicio.

Arqueo el labio y vuelvo a probar suerte, alzo la rodilla golpeándole en el vientre. Consigo soltarme, pero el pintoresco detective es más rápido.

—¿Ha calculado mis movimientos?

—¿Le sorprende?

—Con usted es casi imposible sorprenderse, Holmes...

Posa su mano en mis lumbares y me atrae hacia él en un rápido movimiento. Acaricia mi hombro buscando mi mano, pasando por mi brazo, surcándolo con sus cálidas yemas. Nos miramos fijamente. Atrapa mi mano y la alza hasta colocarla a su gusto, sobre su hombro. Me mece junto a él, en un baile parecido al tango. Intento acercarme a sus labios, pero me lo impide inclinándome brúscamente hacia el suelo.

—¿Qué decía sobre domar al tigre, Srta. Bathory? —mira hacia otro lado, colocando su mano tras el pabellón de su oreja.

—Holmes... —protesto.

—No la oigo, Bathory —insiste él.

No digo nada, casi me deja caer, rescatándome por un par de centímetros. Suelto un gemido, sobresaltada. De nuevo me alza, cual pluma.

—No..., vuelva..., a hacer..., eso... —le digo, indignada.

—Entonces no intente besarme, Bathory —dice con un tono burlón.

—Le odio —apriento los dientes, e intento liberarme.

—Me desea —corrije él con seguridad.

—Deseo verle en el suelo ahora mismo, Holmes... ¡Suélteme!

—Vaya, vaya, vaya... El indomable tigre ya no es tan feroz... Qué sorpresa...

De pronto le veo alarmarse, cuando apreció que mis párpados caían y mis músculos se relajaban, mi cuello cayó hacia atrás, desmayándome.

—¡Señorita Bathory! —me agarra con cuidado y me deposita en el suelo con suavidad.

Entreabro los ojos muy quedamente, veo el trapo que Holmes dejó sobre la mesa. Golpeo su pecho con mi codo y rápida agarro la tela lanzándosela a la cara. Agarro las cuerdas que tiene colgadas en el perchero y me giro rápidamente, teniéndole justo delante. Con un movimiento felino, capturo sus manos amarrándolas y me coloco tras su espalda. Me pego a su espalda violentamente y susurro en su oído.

—El tigre, Sr. Holmes, salvaje nace y salvaje se queda.

Consigo verle sonreír. Frunzo el ceño extrañada, pero finalmente sonrío y me coloco de nuevo frente a él. Camino, mientras él retrocede—. No me diga que me ha subestimado...

—Nunca, Srta. Bathory.

Le empujo con la palma de mi mano, y cae sobre el colchón. Me coloco encima suya, acomodándome sobre su cintura. Me acerco despacio, inclinándome sobre su pecho, y poso mis labios sobre los suyos. Hago que dure lo que deseo. Los separo y él estira el cuello, imantado por las puertas de mi aliento. Me levanto y camino hacia la puerta.

—¡Eh! ¡Srta. Bathory!

Me giro.

—¿Sí, Sr. Holmes?

—Le estaria eternamente agradecido si me desatase.

—Lo siento, Holmes... Pero tengo que ocuparme de las tareas del hogar.


End file.
